Reborn
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: America has fallen after World War Three, all the nations combined power was too much and the superpower's reign has come to an end. Or has it? Even with America officially gone and the personification killed by his own brother, is the war done for? When Canada meets a young man who resembles Alfred at the head of a resistance group he begins to think it's not over yet.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and make no money from fanfics!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,<em>  
><em> Is when it's tested again and again everyday,<em>  
><em> I'm still comparing your past to my future,<em>  
><em> It might be your wound but they're my sutures<em>

_~Immortals, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>"I should get back the thirteen colonies, after all that's what I lost when America became independent!" England argued<p>

"You had you chance to rule them, _mon ami_, and you failed. I say it is Big Brother France's turn to have a go at it!"

"They were originally mine! I will fight for them!"

Canada sat back in his chair and watched as the other countries divided up his brothers land. England, Japan, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, and himself. They were the main components in America's destruction, so they would divvy up the land and simple annex it into their own countries. Simple as that. After all, why leave such bountiful land to go to waste? Sure, the people may resist at first, but soon they'd forget America even existed. Generations would pass and there would be no more Americans, just citizens of the country that got assigned that land. After all, Alfred F. Jones and his country were both dead. Matthew should know, he was the one that had shot his brother in the head. Squishing the small feeling of guilt that welled up in his stomach as he remembered his brother dead body lying in the mud unmoving, Canada too stood up.

"There will not be anymore fighting, we all wanted a common goal. That goal was to destroy America, and we accomplished that. We can evenly distribute the land, but you may not get what you want. Get over it." Canada pursed his lips and glared before sitting down once more

_You didn't want him dead, you just went along with it because you'd be recognized. You killed your only brother, the only person who remembered you existed, just to be seen. You're a selfish, greedy person. _That voice, constantly in the back of his head, sounded far to much like Alfred for Matthew's tastes. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Matthew closed his eyes. What's done is done, there is no back tracking now. America was dead, no matter how much Canada secretly hated the fact.

His brother was dead.

* * *

><p>"Push! Come on, push!" The nurse was screaming<p>

"Ah!" He could imagine his wife, Julia, in pain as she screamed and cried

A refuge camp was certainly not where Isaac Bennett thought his wife would give birth. The war itself was unexpected, but what surprised him more was that they _lost_. The United States government had all been overthrown and killed by the foreign countries and now the enemy soldiers were looking for any possible resistance to stomp it out. Some thought their land was going to be given to the different countries, and some had hope that America would fight the invading countries off. Isaac himself knew there was no hope with their military practically abolished, it would be up to the people. Then again, what could a bunch of nobodies do against bombs and guns? Still, deep inside, he felt hope. Hope that his country would come out victorious, through he knew that dream was vain.

So he stood outside the medical tent, wringing his hands and praying for the best as his wife cried out inside giving birth to their child. The camp had no technology whatsoever, simply a few medical tools and volunteer doctors. However, the camp was better than risking your life out on the city streets that were crawling with foreign soldiers. Their homes had either been shot up or bombed, but they had all found other refugees like themselves and scrounged together all they had to survive. The tall, brunette man didn't want to raise his son in a world like this. He wanted it to be like when he was a child, free to run around in his back yard and not having to worry about a soldier shooting him down for looking suspicious.

All of a sudden, a loud cry cut through the air. A baby's cry, strong and loud, along with the nurses declaration that the child was a boy. Isaac entered the tent right as the smiling nurse set the baby in his wife's arms. Going over to her side, he looked at the baby who already had tufts of blonde hair on his head and eyes that were wide open. A bright vivid blue that seemed almost unnatural looked up at him with such self awareness, Isaac new immediately that this boy would grow up to be sharp as a tack.

"Is that unusual?" He heard Julia ask, tired but smiling, "His eyes?"

"No." The nurse shook her head, "Most baby's eyes are blue when they're born."

"They're so bright though." Isaac muttered, knowing neither woman could hear him

"So, what's his name?" The nurse smiled widely at the couple

Looking at his wife, Isaac waited for her to speak, "Alexander George Bennett."

"Julia." Isaac looked at his wife warningly, "Would that be a good idea."

The woman pursed her lips, "Well I don't see why not! With our country in such bad times, I'd like to remember some of the good men who were our founding fathers. Who knows, maybe with a little faith and patriotism, we can kick those ass holes back to their own countries and show them not to mess with the United States!"

Shaking his head with a weak smile, Isaac gave his consent to the name. With a mother like that, the man couldn't imagine how his son was going to turn out. Probably the leader of some rebel group or something. Chuckling lightly as he took his son into his arms, he shook his head. What a ridiculous idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, another story. Yes, I am partially insane. Also, can anyone guess why I names Alfred's reincarnation Alexander George? if you guess I'll give you free internet cookies! Here's a hint; one has something to do with American history and the other has something to do with it, but that's not the reason I chose it.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Also, for those wondering why I usually write about America (I got a few PM's) I'm planning to write about other characters soon. I just like America the best (Though Spain is a close second) XD**_


	2. Let the War Begin

_**Chapter One: Let the War Begin**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and make no money from fanfics!**_

* * *

><p><em>They say we are what we are,<em>  
><em> But we don't have to be,<em>  
><em> I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,<em>  
><em> I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,<em>  
><em> I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams<em>

_~Immortals, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>The meeting was being held in New York, which was now considered a part of England legally. The land of the former United States had been divided up, but the people were stubborn. It had been nearly twenty years but still the parents who had children told them stories of how it used to be, and then those children had grown to be just as rebellious as their parents. This were tearing at the seams as the soldiers who patrolled the streets were being shot and killed on a daily basis. Canada had suggested to all the nations that they just take away the firearms from the former Americans, but when he tried that with his district of land he realized that was a big mistake.<p>

Once the announcement has been made, police stations had been opened for people to turn in their guns. Canada had figured once it was announced, people would come in droves to turn in their firearms. Only a few people turned one or two guns in. So he sent out officials, and that had simply turned into a bloodbath. Fights broke out between the officials and the rebels, it was like the ex-Americans were fighting a war that hadn't even started. The countries had no control over their people, if they could even be counted as that. They all still though of themselves as Americans, and though the countries had gone so far as to banning the United States flag those people still had the nerve to fly it in their yard. When they were arrested and asked why they simply said they were American, not part of whatever country had taken over their land. The countries themselves couldn't even feel these people as part of their population.

It was absolute chaos.

So that's what this meeting was about. Everything would be fixed soon, Canada though as he turned into the large building. Looking around for the attendant, as he had no clue what floor the meeting was to be held on, he stood patiently waiting. He knew he was a bit early, it wasn't their fault so there was no reason to be mad.

"Ah, sorry sir!" A familiar voice spoke loudly, "I didn't know anyone would be here this soon! I was just on the phone with my mom and had to hang up, oh, sorry! You don't care about that! Anyways, I'm guessing you're here for the UN meeting? May I see your ID?"

Canada turned, holding his breath and nearly scared, only to see a tall, blonde man with blue eyes and tan skin. This twenty year old citizen of New York, England was the carbon copy of Alfred F. Jones.

"W-what's your name?" Canada tried to keep hos voice from shaking as he was faced with his deceased brothers doppelgänger

"Alexander George Bennett, sir!" That smile again, wide and toothy

"Right." Canada nodded, accepting this all to be a coincidence

_He has Nantucket, though! No human has hair that looks exactly like his! _That voice hissed in the back of his mind_. __You killed him, and now he's back to haunt you. Rightfully so, too._

"Sorry, sir, but I really need your ID." The young man seemed to be getting impatient, obviously wanting to call his mom back to tell he about the weird Canadian who interrupted their chat.

"Fine." Canada pulled his ID out of his pocket, proud that his hand didn't shake as he flashed it at the man.

"Good. Floor three, sir." The boy spoke and handed him a name tag that had Matthew Williams neatly printed on it.

Canada swore that, as he turned away, that smile became sinister.

* * *

><p>"They're starting to come in." Alexander muttered into his ear piece as he went behind the desk<p>

"Be careful, Alex!" A woman's voice hissed back, "If they get you we're dead!"

"I know, I know! Calm down, Char!" He chuckled quietly, "There's no one else more qualified for this than me. You know that."

She sighed on the other end of the call, "I know but your mom and dad are worried sick. I just hope once a few of their high up officials go missing, those ass holes know we mean business! They can't just treat us like we have no rights, like we're not even human-!"

"I know." Alex insisted, pulling out a stack of nametags from under the desk, "That's why we're doing this after all. That's why _the whole damn country _is doing this."

"Someone got beat to death by police officers in the Russian states a few days ago for being suspected of treason. Let's not mention that treason was having an American flag in there house when there was no damn proof, and that anyone who tried to help him were shot and killed. Eleven people died in total. In the Canadian states they tried to take guns away when over half of their population made a living on hunting! In the Japanese states-!"

"Charlotte. I get the same info you do. In fact, I get more as I'm a rank above you. I know all of this." Alex calmly spoke as he opened up the sharpie and began writing the names on tags from the list of officials

"Yeah, yeah." Charlotte sighed, "Just giving you a pep talk. Don't want you wimping out or anything."

"Like hell I'd wimp out of something this important. We're about to give them hell and, possibly, start a war." A smirk tilted his lips up and almost looked unnatural on his face.

"We can always count on you, Alex. Good luck." With that, the call ended

Sighing deeply as the next official came in, a mister Ivan Braginski who was tall and glared at him deeply as Alex handed him the name tag, the rebel leaned his head against his hand. This was the Revolutionary War all over again except know they weren't just up against one empire, they were up against eight. They were Americans, though, and they sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay! So, what is Alex/Alfred going to do to give the countries (who he thinks are just high ranked officials) hell? Also, how will the 'Rebels' win this war? Do they have a secret weapon?**_

**_Also, mega internet cookies to the anonymous reviewer 'America' who gave me info I did not know! I originally chose Alexander because it tied in with a great Greek conqueror Alexander the Great. Also, Alexander Hamilton who was a founding father of the United States._**

_**George, obviously, come from George Washington who was the first president of the United States and a founding father.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! **_


	3. America Has Changed

_**Chapter Two: America Has Changed**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and make no money from fanfics!**_

* * *

><p><em>Some legends are told<em>  
><em> Some turn to dust or to gold<em>  
><em> But you will remember me<em>  
><em> Remember me for centuries<em>  
><em> And just one mistake<em>  
><em> Is all it will take<em>  
><em> We'll go down in history<em>  
><em> Remember me for centuries<em>

_~Centuries, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>Alex knew they had started their meeting when, fifteen minutes after he had handed out the last nametag, he had seen the doors to the meeting room shut from the security room. Smirking, he turned to the computer and began typing. Everything nowadays was centered around technology, even the security locks in doors. In case of an emergency, say a gunman snuck in and wanted to shoot everyone in the meeting, the doors were made of metal and would automatically lock if someone pulled the alarm. Then they wouldn't open for anything unless you had the key card. Luck being on their side, you could also trigger this emergency lock via the computer in the security room on the second floor. The same security room Alex had access to.<p>

He looked outside in the hallway to see a young man and woman, both his age in their early twenties, walking towards the room. Smirking he made the 'hurry-the-hell-up' motion with his hand and caused the people to pick up pace. Alex knew this man well, after all they had grown up together. Their parents had known each other for a long time and the two had practically been raised at each others houses. When one set of parents couldn't watch the kids or had a business trip, the other set of parents did. Naturally, the two had become the best of friends and when Alex had joined the rebellion, Chase had been right behind him. As for the woman, well, Veronica had been in the resistance groups for as long as he had. She was a real good shot, though never trust her with throwing grenades. That would backfire, literally. She'd once accidentally thrown one into a crowd of trainees but, luckily, they were used to her bad throws and fled in time.

Chase was very tall, lean, and dark haired. He was the lightest on his feet out of all three of them, he could run faster than a wild cat. He had green eyes, and had acquired quite the tan from all those days out in the practice fields training the newbies with Alex. Veronica was blonde haired, brown eyed, and quite short. Though she could be considered a bit plumper than others, she was still very strong and she could sprint as well as Alex himself.

"Okay, all you have to do is watch that security monitor and when you see me go in, wait a few second before you hit the enter button. I've already put in the code needed, you can't possibly screw this up. Vera is gonna go in with me. Got it?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I just still can't believe you swung this job..." Chase sat down in the spinning chair

"All I had to do was ask Mrs. Fowler, she was appointed governor of New York by whoever the hell does that. Luckily those idiots were smart enough not to ship one of their guys from over sea, I think they knew there'd of been a damn riot if they'd done that." Alfred snickered

"Mrs. Fowler? She knows you, though, and she knows how high up you are in the rebel group!" His friend looked at him in disbelief

"The real term is militia, and everyone against our current government would be called rebels, but yeah I get what you mean." Alex nodded as Veronica handed him a gun out of her bag

"She must really hate those damn foreigners!" Chase shook his head in disbelief

"Everyone in the country hates them." Veronica laughed, "So Margaret will be out back when we bring them out?"

"Yeah, Char's back at base like you told her." The dark haired man snickered and looked at Alex, "She's still pissed you wouldn't let her come!"

"She broke her ankle." Alex snorted, "She couldn't come."

"Doesn't mean she isn't mad, but she understands." Chase laughed once more before accepting the gun from Veronica

"Okay, enough talking." The blonde man sighed, "Once you lock those doors, sprint up to the third floor with the key card. Bring your gun. Okay, let's roll."

Chase nodded and watched as his friends left the room, praying to god those idiots in that meeting had followed the general rule and hadn't brought weapons. Even though Alfred and Veronica were some of the best shooters in their regional militia, if they were against eight armed people one of them might get hurt.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he heard Russia report what had happen in his region of the former country. Eleven people had been killed by the police for treason, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. They were starting to suspect rebel groups had begun to form, but right as Matthew was about to proof his government had found of them, the heavy metal doors of the meeting room opened. Canada could see Arthur freeze at seeing Alfred's doppelgänger, the Englishman had been a mess when he'd run into the room claiming America had come back from the dead. Feliciano and Francis had had similar reactions and now, as he saw the blonde man standing in the doorway with a deadly gleam in his eyes, he thought that was a plausible option. Everyone seemed to tense except Russia, thinking Alfred was here to demand they relinquish control of his country and to tell them to go burn in hell. However, this look alike and the woman with him just smiled politely.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sirs, but there's been an emergency." The man's blonde eyebrows scrunched together, seemingly concerned

Of course, it was impossible for someone to come back from the dead. Alfred was most certainly dead, Matthew had shot the bullet in his head himself. This is just a kid who looks like Alfred that happens to work in this building. They seem to think there's a danger, so he and his partner came to check on the members of the UN meeting._ You wish it was him though_, the voice hissed, _you wish your baby brother was back. You wish you hadn't killed him. Deep down, all of you do, really._

"What would that emergency be?" Germany narrowed his eyes in concern, staring at the two supposedly concerned employees

"There's someone in the building who may cause issues, so we came to advise you to watch-"

The blonde man was cut off by the metal doors practically slamming together. Narrowing his eyes, Canada really wished the UN meetings allowed them to bring weapons. The girl beside him touched her ear, like she was trying to hear over the pissed off nations, and quickly gave an annoyed look to her partner. The girl pulled her hand away and nodded, looking stoic as she stared at the nations. All traces of polite and kind smiles had disappeared from both of their faces. Matthew tensed as both of them slipped their hands in the pocket of their jackets, and pulled out sleek metal objects. Guns.

"What are you doing, aru!" China stood up, angry look on his face

"Listen." The girl's voice was cold as ice, "We don't give a damn about your well being, okay? We _will _shoot you if you don't cooperate."

"Who do you work for?" England spoken up, calm as could be, "Is it Mexico? She has always-!"

Alfred look a like, Matthew thought he said his name was Alexander, rolled his eyes and shot the wall beside England, "You're standing in the country that sent us."

"What?" China pointed his finger at England, "You sent people with guns into the meeting?"

Russia glared, gripping his pipe tightly, and Arthur panicked, "What? No!"

"Idiots!" The blonde snapped, sneer on his face, "We're talking about the United States of America."

The temperature of the room seemed to drop fifty degrees. Canada felt cold all over, numb almost, as he realized what was happening. They were revolting, the people of the United States were fighting back. England stared at Alexander wide eyes, this was literally the American Revolution all over. The rest of the countries, however, just felt like slamming their heads into the table. They _knew _trying to take over the United States would end badly.

"I don't think you want to do this, da?" Russia's smile was at full force as he gripped his pipe tightly, "It might not end well for your health."

While the girl seemed slightly freaked out, the boy just snorted, "You're cute if you think you scare me."

He moved his gun slightly and, before anyone could react, he had pulled the trigger. Blood exploded from the hand that Russia was holding the pipe with, but that didn't stop Ivan. No, he had been through much worse, but he took too much time trying to toy around with his prey. While he had been laughing and trying to scare them, Alexander had taken off at a sprint towards Russia. The nations expected him to get his ass handed to him, but the blonde man simply raised his gun over Russia's head and brought the metal object down hard. The nations stared, wide eyed, as Russia seemed to get a bit fuzzy. Ivan snarled and grabbed Alexander's arm tightly, jerking on it harshly, but the American simply reared his other fist back and punched Ivan in the face as hard as he could. The Russian was out like a light as Alexander seemed to drill his face into the ground.

"You okay, Alex?" Veronica smirked

"Yeah." The blonde man shook his head dismissively, "Asswipe might've broke my arm, but I heal fast. No biggie."

As the nations looked at the dent in the ground Alexander had made with his fist and Ivan's face, one thing was for sure. This guy definitely had Alfred's strength.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So they're kidnapping the unknown nations, huh? Don't worry, Russia will get his revenge! He underestimated Alex/Alfred because Ivan thought he was simply a human and not America's reincarnation. Also, Alex/Alfred still has his strength, and it's so much fun to write about. No, before you ask, this story will not be about America kicking everyone's butts, thus making him a Mary sue. Like I said, Russia gets revenge and America will get pretty injured later on in the story. Keep in mind the countries were unarmed and the two rebels had guns + Alfred/Alex's strength.**_

_**We'll get more POV's in the countries next chapter!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How do you think the people at their 'base camp' treat Alfred/Alex? How will the nations be treated? How does Alex find out he's actually America? **_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And Alerted! And Favorited! And did all three ;)_**


	4. Your Worst Nightmare

_**Chapter Three: Your Worst Nightmare**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and make no money from fanfics!**_

* * *

><p><em>This is a black, black ski mask song<em>  
><em> So put all of your anger on<em>  
><em> In the truly gruesome do we trust<em>  
><em> I will always land on you like a sucker punch<em>

_Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_  
><em> I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare<em>

_~Novocaine, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>There were two of the soldiers in the front and back as the nations were marched through what looked like a war camp. A cluster of houses built in the woods, the countries couldn't imagine how their armies had missed all this. As they passed the other soldiers some sneered, some spit at them, but every single one looked at them in disdain. There hundreds, it seemed like the whole state of new York was in the camp. The Alfred look alike walked in front of the two guards in the front, and when the people saw them, he was nodded at. Some who seemed to know him more personally smiled at the young man. Finally, they came to the biggest house of them all, guarded by one man who stood with a rifle.<p>

"Alex." The man nodded at him stiffly in respect, turning and taking the keys off his belt to unlock the door

One of the guards in the back snapped as the nations didn't follow Alex and the front guards inside, "Move it, you damn foreigners!"

The nations were herded past a locked up room and down the stairs into what seemed to be the basement. Being the first one to go down, Alex flipped on the lights and ordered the guards to cuff the prisoners and put them on the ground. The nations were basically thrown to the hard, concrete floor as the guards looked down at them in disgust. Whispers and hisses of dictators, freedom, and murderers were shared amongst the gathered Americans until Alex spoke up.

"Listen!" Alfred barked sharply, and the men turned to listen, "I want extra security on this room _and _room 1A. No one is allowed down here except the people on the list I gave you before I left."

"What about room 1A?" A female guard spoke up, raising an eyebrow

"Same clearance, just more guards." Alex pursed his lips, "Now you're dismissed. Chase, Vera, and I can take care of this."

Nods were giving and the four armed rebels left. Veronica cracked her neck, sighing and looking extremely bored as she kept one hand on her hip where her gun was. Chase had and easy smile playing on his lips, those disgust filled his eyes as he looked at their prisoners on the floor. Though, all the nations could agree, Alex's facial expression was the worst because he had none. His face was stoic and his eyes didn't give them even a hint to what he was thinking.

"What is this?" England snapped, "The army?"

"We have guns. You don't. So shut the hell up." Veronica snapped, going from seemingly bored to annoyed within seconds

"Vera." Alex spoke quietly, "Go speak with Char."

"Wha-!" The woman looked up, anger and shock playing on her features, "You can't-!"

"I _can_. Go talk with Charlotte." Alex pursed his lips, "You need to cool down some and I'm sure she's lonely in the infirmary."

Veronica pursed her lips furiously before turning and walking up to the main level, presumably to talk to this Charlotte woman. England huffed, glaring at the two remaining men. The nations had been shoved into a van, and by the time Russia had woken up they'd been taken to a camp where they were looked down on in disgust, and now they were being kept in a cold, dank cellar in whoever's house this was. England, personally, wanted to go back and kick his past self's ass for having a hand in killing Alfred because this was just too much bloody karma for him.

"You don't think you deserve this treatment." Chase spoke up and all eyes turned to him, "You don't think you deserve this, yet the people under you are out killing the parents of small children who now have no one in their lives. Don't say it's not true, cause that's what happened to Veronica's mom and dad. She used to be in the Russian states, but fled here after her parents were killed. There all orphans are thrown into children's homes where they're beat and sometimes raped when they get older. You can't blame her for coming to the English states, the death rate is the second lowest here. First is in the Canadian states, but their too far away. You know, my own father was murdered right here in New York though. Spoke out against an unjust law and was shot full of lead."

Alex put his hand on his fellow soldiers shoulder with sad eyes while she young man looked down.

"You'll be treated fine." Alex spoke in a cold tone as he glared at the nations on the ground, "Blankets will be brought and you'll get three hot meals a day. It's more than what some get in your hell hole prisons, so be grateful. We'll even let you keep the light on."

China glared, "You think just kidnapping us will stop anything, aru? Our governments will come and get us-!"

"It's funny you think this is the only event happening right now. The whole of America is in action at the moment, overthrowing your governments and armies and freeing the wrongly accused."

"The governors won't allow it." England sniffed, "They probably long ago sniffed this out and are just waiting for the chance to stomp it out-!"

"Mrs. Fowler? The English governor?" Alex's smile was dangerous, "She gave me this job so I could get into the UN meeting. She knows _exactly _who I am too. Same with the other governors. The whole _country _hates your people and what they're doing! It's not right and the people aren't being treated like humans. We want freedom and we'll get it, or we'll go down fighting. Simple as that. Come on, Chase. I gotta go visit mom and dad before they flip their shit."

As the two rebels walked out of the basement, the nations heard the heavy shut of the metal door closing. Then, a quieter click of it being locked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay then! Had a bit of Writer's block for this, but hope it turned out okay regardless!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How will the nations get out of this predicament"**_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! It means the world :)_**


	5. The Kid's Aren't Alright

_**Chapter Four: The Kid's Aren't Alright**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and make no money from fanfics!**_

* * *

><p><em>And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade<em>  
><em> Former heroes who quit too late<em>  
><em> Just wanna fill up the trophy case again<em>

_And in the end_  
><em> I'd do it all again<em>  
><em> I think you're my best friend<em>  
><em> Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright<em>

_~The Kid's Aren't Alright, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>Whenever he dreamed, it was usually of war and always in first person as though he were looking through someone else's eyes. The sounds of war were more common to him, the violent, cracking noise of musket fire or the more modern shots of machine guns. The other rare occasions when he wasn't on a blood stained battle field, people were in the dreams speaking to him. Calling him by a different name, Alfred or America, and usually ridiculing or shaming him for something that had happened. The scariest thing of all was that each and every person looked exactly like those he had capture just a few hours ago.<p>

When he was younger he had woken in the middle of the night, crying and sobbing as he remembered the gore of the battle he had seen in his sleep. His mother would always rush in, holding him in her arms while his father stood in the doorway with a worried look. His mom would tell his dad to go back to bed and the she'd hold him, telling him stories of the past. Of America's past. The things she had learned as a little girl, about the Revolution and the World Wars. The War of 1812 and the Cold War. She was a well of knowledge and, while his father disapproved of it in fear they would be branded traitors to England and shot by firing squad for treason, she always whispered the tales as he fell back to sleep in her arms.

As he got older, he began noticing similarities in her stories and his dreams. He had watched as a building, he remembered his mother describing it and calling it the White House, being burned to the ground. That had been during the War of 1812, he recalled after waking from his restless sleep, when Canada retaliated to the Burning of York by torching the White House. Of course, nowadays the building wasn't there either. The first thing the invading countries had done, his mother told him, was tear Washington D.C. to rubble and then build on top of it.

Another time he had been standing in front of a crowd of men, dressed in American Revolution uniforms, and looking down at a lone red coat. The man was a wreck and, for some reason, crying out about how some guy named Alfred was leaving. Alfred realized now, sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat with Charlotte's arms around him, that the red coat from his childhood dreams looked exactly like England's UN representative. And the French guy, he had been there and had clapped Alfred on back as they left the man in the rain, the Frenchman speaking of a great victory against a major empire.

He didn't understand it at all, all of the dreams. For awhile he thought it was either his imagination or he was going insane. The tall Russian man for the UN meeting had made an appearance in a dream that still sent shivers down his spine. At the young age of nine he had dreamed of an office setting, the violet eyed man sitting across the table from him. The conversation had quickly gotten of track and a very heated argument broke out. Vividly, Alex could easily recall the memory of being tossed into a wall by the Russian and beaten with a pipe before he had gotten the advantage and began to punch the other man.

Still, despite having seeing every other member from the UN meeting in his dreams at one pint in his life, there was only one he didn't see. The Canadian representative who looked spookily like himself had never made an appearance in his nighttime horrors. Well, had never made an appearance until tonight. After slipping off into the clutches of sleep that night, he had found himself in a war torn field. Bodies had laid around him, shot full of bullets, and Alex wasn't sure who's side they were on. Weather enemy or foe, the stench made him want to gag. That was one thing he had never gotten over, even to this day. The dreams were always so realistic, he felt pain and smelt the smells and everything was so real it made him want to run and hide.

All of a sudden a man with blonde hair, a face shockingly like his own, and piercing violet eyes approached him with a hand gun in hand. It was the weird Canadian guy from the meeting, the one who had gawked at him like a gaping fish before flashing his badge to get his nametag. However, this was a different time and setting. The man's features were hard and cruel, eyes so cold they could have frozen the sun.

"No, Mattie, please!" He had remembered crying out, trying in vain to stand despite having something wrong with his leg

The man sneered and gave him a sharp kick, knocking him down again, "No, Alfred. I'm done with you."

As he felt the cold metal of the gun pressed to his temple, one word unwillingly fell from his lips, "Why?"

"Because, Al." For a fleeting moment the eyes softened and the man looked sad before the cruel sneer returned, "I'm done being forgotten. I'm done with your annoying antics and always dragging me into some stupid shit! Goodbye."

The trigger was pulled and Alex felt a shocking pain rush through his body before he bolted up in bed, screaming and crying. Charlotte, who's room was right next to his, had rushed in to see what was the matter. Seeing Alex in that state, she had climbed into the bed and just held him like his mother used to, whispering words of comfort to calm the sobs that ripped from his throat. That was how he had gotten into his current position, being cradled by Charlotte who just smoothed his hair and whispered about how the fear would be gone soon. He was trembling and so was she, and when he felt wetness on his shoulder from where she had laid her head to whisper to him, he knew this hurt her too.

"What happened, Alex?" She whispered, her voice small, "I've never seen you like this. Did...did something happen before Chase and Veronica got there?"

"No." He tried in vain to stop shaking like a leaf in a strong gale but he _couldn't _because god his heart physically ached, "It was just a nightmare."

"You can talk to me." She pulled away from him, keeping her hands of his shoulders but looking into his eyes

He knew he could talk to her. If he could speak to anyone about anything it was his mother and Charlotte. Looking at her, he saw how red her grey eyes were from her own crying, and looked at the way her brown curls stuck up in a messy way showing she had literally rolled out of bed and dashed into his room. She had nightmares too, except she actually had a reason for them and didn't just fabricate stories in her mind like Alex did. She had lived in the German states before fleeing to the English states to avoid being captured. Her mother and father had been convicted of treason when she was sixteen, and with her being old enough to have also been in on it, the Germans automatically assumed she had committed some treasonous act and threw her into jail. She never spoke of it, but her knew terrible things had happened because she refused to take bathes her whole first year after arriving to their camp and it was far too often that she woke up screaming.

Alex would have guessed they used Water Boarding, trying to torture information she didn't have out of her. She had been in that hell hole for at least four years from what he could piece together, and he knew it had left a lasting imprint on her mental health. So, as the shaking died down and the pain in his chest ebbed away, he reached forward and grabbed her into a hug. Hiding in the crease of her neck, they just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Both reliving memories, hers real and his fabricated. It didn't matter, though, because real memories or not the pain was there and they helped each other trough it.

"Sure you don't want me to get your mom?" Charlotte spoke up, still clutching Alex tightly

"Yeah." He sighed, "She'd probably interrogate me about it and then, if she thought the prisoners had anything to do with it she'd go down there and beat them to death."

Laughing, Char relaxed some and released Alex from her tight grip. After assuring her that her was okay, and then repeating that same process ten times, the brunette woman went back to her bunk and left Alex alone in the dark of his room. As he laid their, he knew something was wrong with him. Not just mentally, but there'd always been something off about him overall. He was too strong, too fast, he healed to quickly. People sometime jokingly asked his mother what she ate when she was pregnant with Alex, but she always laughed and said Alex had inherited it from his father. That wasn't true, both he and his parents knew, but what other option was there to say. Deep down, Alex knew something was wrong with him and the only thing he truly feared was that when he finally figured it out, it would break his mothers heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Writers block is crap :( Anyways, here's a bit more insight on Alex and even a bit on Charlotte!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What is Alex's relationship like with his parents and Charlotte? Also, what exactly do you think happened to Charlotte in jail? Also, what happened to Canada to make him snap and start a war/kill his own brother?**_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! It means the world :)_**


End file.
